A Final Goodbye
by pbanj85
Summary: After living a long, full life, Bella has one last request before she passes on to live her afterlife with her soul mate. AU, OOC


**Disclaimer: Not my circus, just playing with SM's monkeys.**

"Bella? Bella, dear grandmother, I need you to open your eyes."

The voice was insistent and to be honest, quite annoying and intrusive. I was currently lying in the sand next to my Paul. He was running his big hands through my hair and whispering how much he loved me as the ocean gently grazed the shore. Such a silly man, I already knew. My wolf was strong and handsome. He rescued me after my vampire left and he kept us all safe from the others who tried to get to us.

"Paul, how much longer do I need to wait? I just want this over," I said, tears brimming my large brown eyes.

"I know, kitten, I do too. It won't be much longer. I think it's time to wake up and make that phone call you've been avoiding," my husband answered.

"I have not been avoiding any such thing, Paul! You know good and well that I will make it. I just can't stand to leave you now. It's been so long since you left me, I need to stay with you. Please, baby? Can't I just stay this time?" I begged him, the tears flowing freely down my smooth face.

Paul rubbed my back as he helped me to my feet. He pulled me close and purred as he held me tight, trying to soothe the pain we were both feeling through our imprint, even though we both know the pain wasn't going anywhere. The separation we were fighting at the time was much too far for a simple chest rumble and embrace to close any of the distance.

"I love you, Paul. I always have but you know that. This will be the last time I leave you. I'll have young Billy make the call. I'll be home with you soon. You make sure the pack is at Sam and Emily's, I miss them all so much. I'll see you at home in a few days. What do you think of that, husband?" I looked deep into his eyes, taking in every ounce of his soul before we had to part.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, wife! I want some alone time with you before we meet the pack though. These years without you have been so lonely and I think I have the most epic case of blue balls possible," Paul leered at me, wiggling his eyebrows to make me laugh, which of course worked.

Knowing this would be my last visit to this place was bittersweet. I loved my short visits with Paul but I knew they couldn't last. Our lives being tied together by the imprint, he was able to come to me as our worlds started to cross. It was frightening, the first time he came to me. I was convinced he was just a dream until he begged me to believe he was really there. Dream Paul never begged and he never looked like his younger, wolfy self.

I always dreamt of the last time I saw him, when he was lying in our bed, dying from cancer. Cancer, of all things, stole my wolf from me. I held his hand as did our daughter, her husband and oldest son Charlie, behind her for support. Our son missed saying goodbye to his father because he was trying to get funding for a Native education program in Washington D.C. Paul had told me we were not allowed to call him home, the money was needed for our grandchildren and future children of La Push. I agreed but I also knew Paul Jr. would be furious with me. He wasn't, thank the spirits. He forgave me for not calling him, knowing it was his father's dying wish to get the funding, which our PJ did.

"Alright, kitten. I let you procrastinate long enough. Go back, get your affairs in order and come back to your pack. You're the last one, beautiful. We need you with us," his eyes were shining with love and misery. Of course we knew what was happening during our visits. My body was tired.

I kissed him with as much vigor as I could summon, holding him as tight as I could. I knew I was coming back to Earth, the pull of the imprint reminding me to jump back into my corporeal self. I felt the internal squelching pop as my soul slammed back into my broken form. I was old, too old. I had lived a full decade longer than my beloved and our pack. Everyone was gone now, their children and grandchildren still remain but my family, my wolves and their imprints, were all waiting for me.

"Grandmother Bella, we almost lost you again! Why do you keep trying to leave us?" Sadie admonished me. She was a beautiful girl, Quil's granddaughter. Oh no, wait. She was my Embry's granddaughter. There were so many to keep track of and as I said, my body was so tired, I knew my mind was losing steam too. This is the end, I can't keep fighting the fates anymore, I thought to myself.

"Oh, girl, you just hush. Don't be so silly. I told you, I'm not dying for another three days and I certainly cannot go until my visitors come. Now, be a dear and go get your wolf. I need to speak to Little Billy," I informed her. Being the last remaining elder from the previous pack, I was on the council and allowed full access to the current pack's Alpha and services.

"Oh Grandmother, please don't say you're leaving us. It makes me so sad when you do."

"I know, Sadie. I'm sorry to be leaving you all but my pack needs me more than yours. You will lead the imprints and your Alpha will lead the wolves. You will be greatly powerful and no vampires will stand a chance. Come, granddaughter. I must give you a blessing from your grandfather wolf before I forget and die," I held my hand out, waiting for her to take it. I pulled her close to me, down to my side. I held her and whispered the words Paul had given me from Embry. This tiny girl had taken care of me for the last five months as I lay dying. I was so thankful to have her. Sadie's eyes were her grandfather's and Embry was one of my dearest friends. Her eyes bring me back to when Paul would frustrate me with his antics. Embry and Angela would take me out for a 'date' as we called it. Eventually he would chase us down and beg me to come home with him. I always did.

"Grandmother, thank you. I wish I knew him as well as you did. I was so young when he passed. Will you please tell me another story about the boys? I've been writing them all down, so I can have them for my children, should the spirits ever bless us with them," Sadie looked down at her empty hands, I'm sure she was wishing the child was in her arms but she just conceived six days ago. The silly thing would just have to be patient for a bit longer.

"Go now and get Little Billy. I promise to leave you with the best story before I go but I must speak with the Alpha. My dying wish needs some time to execute," I kissed her forehead and released her, breathing deeply Embry's scent, knowing he was with us.

"Yes, of course! I'll go right now!" And with a small kiss to my temple, she was out the door.

There, you old fool! I blessed your girl. Now get out of my room and let an old woman die in peace! I scolded him in my mind. I felt Embry's presence fade as I heard his soft laughter. Gods, how I miss my pack! Just a few more days before I go home to them. My visitors need a little time to get here. 

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because soon it was midnight. I opened my eyes to see my daughter and son, along with Little Billy Black. He was Jacob's grandson and now the current Alpha. While being an Elder does grant me certain permissions, there are some things only the Alpha of the pack can provide. "PJ, Maggie, I need you to give me and young Mr. Black some privacy. We have tribal business to discuss and it is not for your ears, my loves. I will still be here when you return, I promise," I gave my children hard looks to ensure they understood me. They both eyed me with concern. I know they thought I was losing my mind but they never knew of the legends being true and I needed to keep it that way. I promised Jacob.

As they left, the young Alpha tried to stare me down. I laughed internally, knowing this pup would never win against the likes of me. I ran with his grandfather's pack and I stood up to all of them. I knew how to handle an Alpha from La Push. "So, grandson, tell me. Any leeches around? Do you need to use me as bait? I can help you in three days time," I joked, winking at him.

"Gran, you can't joke about being bloodsucker bait. I know you were in the past but you are much too important to risk. Now, why did you have Sadie send me over? I am afraid she was quite worried..."

"Oh, that's because she doesn't want me to die. I know you kids think I'm going to hold on forever but I just can't. Alpha Black of La Push, it is time to release the information you have been denying me for much too long. I know you have the contact information and I know the instructions you were given. This is my last request, my dying wish. Are you going to refuse your Elder Lahote her greatest wish?" I let the tears fall, knowing they would be his undoing. I wasn't playing fair but I needed that phone number.

"You know I cannot honorably deny you your last wish but...Gran? Are you sure? I'm afraid what will happen to you. What if he chooses to take your..."

"WILLIAM JACOB BLACK! Do you really think anyone wants anything this old woman has to offer? I know the instructions my Jake left for you. You will honor them. Now." I locked him in my steel gaze. Alpha wolves had no power over me now, nor did they ever, much to Sam and Jacob's chagrin. Little Billy turned to goo before me. I had never seen a child so broken and sad.

"Grandmother, please don't leave us. You are our only connection to the wolves before us. I can't do this without you! What if I lose a wolf? What if an army comes for us? The Volturi are still trying to come after us. We need your knowledge and guidance. What will I do without you?" Billy jumped next to me and cried like a babe into my shoulder as I rubbed his head. At only 17, this young wolf was Alpha over four others, including my dear Charlie. I stroked his hair and rubbed soothing circles over his back as I held him tight. We both stiffened as the room became brighter and the scent of Jacob Black washed over us. My Little Billy sat straight up and mumbled something about knowing his place to his grandfather. He was here, reminding Billy that he must stay strong for me and his pack.

"I will make the call Gran, no matter how much it pains me to do it. Please know we love you. We want you to stay with us but we know how much you miss your pack. It's okay, Gran. I can figure this out, as long as you promise to come to me during my spirit walks," he looked at me with hopeful, shining eyes.

"Of course I will come to you, you will see me during...hmm, let's see," I closed my eyes to open my soul up to Jake so he could give me the answer, "It looks like I will come to you only three times. Twice to bless you, once to warn you."

"Thank you, Grandmother Bella. You rest now and soon, you will have your wish," Billy kissed me as Jake's scent fell away and I fell asleep. 

* * *

My sleep was painful and void of any rest. I could feel hands in my hands. They were not hot nor cold. Ahh, my PJ and Maggie are trying to ease my pain but they cannot. Only one being and, of course, my death had the ability to take it away. While my death was still some time away, I was hoping that being was on his way, as fast as his feet would carry him. I tried to wake up but my medications made it difficult. As soon as my pain reliever arrived, I would stop taking them. I wouldn't need to worry about my blood sugar or blood pressure or, hell, even my blood, for that matter.

I heard my loves discussing my imminent death. They seemed to not believe me that I would be gone in three days and it sounded as if they would fight me about my meds and care. I needed to get them out of here before my visitors arrived. Of course PJ and Maggie would be perfectly safe but they would ask questions and I was too damn tired to answer. I needed my Charlie. He can take them away after I say my goodbyes.

I asked for a few private moments with PJ, then Maggie. I told them of my love for them and reminded them how much their father also loved them. They begged me to keep fighting and I told them no. I've fought everything forever it feels like. I told them to send me my grandchildren, saving Charlie for last. PJ never had kids but Maggie and Thomas gave us Charlie, Cora, and Max. Cora and Max cried as soon as they saw me. They were only 12, Charlie was only 16. These babies are so young to be dealing with my passing. Will they forgive me for leaving them? I held my babies, all three now, since Charlie heard the twins crying. Charlie was such a sensitive soul, not much like my father whom he is named after. He wore his heart on his non-existent sleeve. Giving each of the twins my love and a blessing for long and happy lives, I nodded to Charlie, telling him to return them to Maggie and come back to me.

As soon as he did, he started his incessant begging. I loved this child but I had to stop him. "Charlie, you must stop begging me to stay. I can't and I don't want to anymore. Baby, I hurt so much. I miss your grandfather and my pack. I have overstayed my welcome in this realm. I gotta go, Kid," I repeated the words my father said to me before his passing. Charlie knew these words well and understood it was time. "Now listen to your old granny. I got visitors coming today and you have to keep your mama and PJ out. I don't have the energy to explain but you need to do this for me. Charles, this is not a request, this is an order from your Elder Lahote. Do you understand, my sweet Beta?"

"Yes Gran, I understand. I will tell Mama you gave me a council order that they must help me with. Maybe some beach clean-up or checking in on shut-ins. How long should I keep them away?" He asked me with sad eyes, my own sad eyes.

"Oh, you silly wolf, you will know. You boys really need to start trusting your instincts more. Billy will know when its safe for you to bring them around. He has been informed of my final wishes. I'm going to see you again grandson. Please do not be afraid. I don't die on other people's terms, you ought to know that better than the rest." I pointed to the door so he knew it was time to follow his orders. I needed to rest just a bit more... 

* * *

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My pain was gone, my heart was flying, and the darkness was fading away. I felt them before I was awake. They all came and they cared. He was showing me. I felt their love, pain, sadness, happiness, longing. It was all there.

"Bella, please wake up. We would so love to speak with you."

"Yes, Bella, we missed you."

"Bella, stop being so stubborn."

"Darlin', I can feel ya in there..."

"Oh, Bella. I wish we could have come sooner, I just couldn't see..."

"Hey guys, think I can still make her blush?"

They all laughed softly at Emmett trying to lighten the mood. Leave it to my idiot big brother to try and make a joke of my death. "Emmett Cullen, you are still an asshat. By the way Rose, I wasn't being stubborn, I'm dying, it can make waking up damn near impossible," I chuckled lightly at my joke. "Now, where is he?"

They hung their heads for a moment before Jasper got the nerve to answer, "He does not stay with us and is difficult to reach. We sent many messages and friends to find him. We did our best, Bella."

"I know that, I know a lot more than you might think. Carlisle, you must meet with Billy, he is Alpha now. It is time to move on the Volturi. Do not give me any looks. They want to destroy the entire tribe, my tribe, my family. They aim to end our shifters by ending the entire Quileute nation. You are also my family so you will stop them with my wolves and all the vamps you can find. I know you don't like violence but now is the time. You must do this. Aro and Caius must be terminated. Marcus wants you to kill him so he won't be a problem. I will guide my wolves as much as I am allowed but it will not be enough without you. Promise me, my family. Promise to keep my tribe alive."

Six looks of stunned horror faced me. Alice looked as though she was already searching for the future. She would see enough to trust me. The spirits promised our pack to part the veil over her visions just enough to get them to believe. A sudden burst of energy flowed through me, making Jasper jump and ask me what it was.

"Oh, that little tidbit? That was someone from my pack. It felt like Sam but it was weaker, probably meaning it was Emily. It felt like she was trying to tell me someone is coming..."

As soon as I rasped the words out, the door flew open and there he was. My first love, my Edward. Bronze hair, pale skin, eyes black as night. "Edward, you should have eaten!" I admonished him. He was just staring into my eyes with unabashed anguish. I knew this would hurt him but I just couldn't leave until I said goodbye. "Alright, give me hugs. This is our goodbye, everyone will go now, except for Edward. I don't know if the spirits will let me watch over you but I will try." I hugged each in turn, lingering a bit with each to let them know I did still care. I spent a little extra time with Alice and again with Em. All of this was done under the watchful eyes of my ex.

Soon, too soon, we were left alone. He was selfish when he left. He was afraid of losing me to something out of his control, so instead of waiting for that, he took control and left first. He was just standing in the same place, frozen as only a vampire could be. I smiled and raised my hand to him, inviting him to come to me.

"Bella? My love? Why have you brought me to watch you die? Is this my punishment for leaving? I am afraid you ask too much of me. I am not st-strong enough. You know this! If I was, I wouldn't have gone away. Love, please, don't go..." Edward started sobbing and pulling at his hair. I rolled my eyes, I should have known he was going to be hard to convince.

Sighing loudly to get his attention, I started to set him straight, "You will do as I say, for your own sake, as well as for me. We are not soul mates. My Paul is mine, yours is a vampire called Maisy. You will find her in the cells under Volterra after you kill them with my wolves. You will personally guard my grandson Charlie during the fight. He is a beautiful silver wolf and he will save you during battle but he will need you in return. After you kill the Italian assholes, you will go claim Maisy and bring her home to your family. You must go back to them, you need each other. But, my darling boy, before any of those things happen, you will lay down beside me and hold me until my heart stops beating. I lied to my people, I told them I had three days left but to be honest, I can't do this any longer. Will you do everything as I have asked? Will you please stay? I've never stopped loving you and although we were never meant to be together for eternity, I would like to feel your arms around me once more. You were selfish when you left, it is my turn to be selfish, it is my turn to leave."

He was staring at me still, trying to decide how to handle all of this. I was sure he would stay, he could hear the weakness of my heart, the struggle I was having to breathe. Slowly, he moved forward, lying down next to me with great care. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me. When he started humming my lullaby, I knew it was time. My tears were flowing freely, pouring onto Edward's face as I bent forward to kiss him goodbye. I could feel my soul slipping from my body for the last time as he breathed across my neck, "I love you, my sweet Isabella. Find Paul and rest now. If I am ever defeated, I will come to find you." 

* * *

And I listened, running into the waiting arms of Paul. "Thank the spirits souls don't come with smells, the last thing I wanted was to smell Edward Cullen again! Kitten, let's get into the house and get reacquainted," he slapped my ass and ran into our home, the same home we had in La Push. And it truly was home.

The End


End file.
